As water becomes a scarcer and more valuable resource, re-evaluating how we use water is of vital importance. The scarcity of water in some regions has led to significant restrictions on water use for heretofore commonplace activities such as lawn and property maintenance due to its solvency properties. The pressure washer is a common machine used by both private and commercial entities to maintain the appearance and cleanliness of their homes and businesses. The pressure washer converts a low pressure water source, typically municipal water, into a concentrated high velocity stream that is very effective at removing dirt and grime. Detergents and water heaters are often used to augment the pressure washer to increase the cleaning effectiveness against oil-based or stubborn stains. The cleaning action of the pressure washer is derived primarily from the velocity and volume of water that flows from the specifically designed tip of the sprayer wand. While it may be a useful cleaning tool, the environmental impact of the pressure washer can be fairly significant. Together, the multitude of pressure washers used daily add both noise and hydrocarbon pollution to our environment. Additionally, with typical volumetric water use ranging from 2.5 to 6 gallons per minute (150 to 360 gallons per hour), excessive water is consumed every day for cleaning private and commercial properties.
An apparatus is needed that eliminates the negative effects of the pressure washer (noise, carbon pollution and excessive water use) while providing similar cleaning results for soiled concrete or other hard surfaces.
A power washer alternative that addresses all of the downsides currently exists in the marketplace. The low speed rotary floor maintainer, typically used by janitorial staff for cleaning and buffing floors, is capable of cleaning soiled concrete surfaces using far less water and detergent. However, the floor maintainer is a dynamic device that forces the user to clean in a side-to-side motion based on the position of the handle. While the rotary brush is active, straight line motion (forward or reverse) is very difficult and not practical for extended periods of use. The side-to-side movement makes using the rotary floor maintainer in confined spaces or along narrow pathways impractical. A device is needed that avoids the disadvantages of both the pressure washer and the floor maintainer but is highly maneuverable and provides good cleaning action for soiled concrete and other hard surfaces.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cleaner with an ease of use in many directions along a plane, or other surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cleaner that can handle various surfaces.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cleaner than can be easily moved in many directions and/or in confined spaces.